A Dance
by R3aper
Summary: One-shot. On the night of the Yule Ball, Harry sneaks away from the ball. When he does, he meets someone else who decided to leave. Check out my story, "Flurry of Life" for an updated version.


Harry stepped out of the Great Hall, away from the festivities of the Yule Ball. He was not enjoying himself at all. He had managed to slip away in the chaos of the crowd once the slow dancing ended and The Weird Sisters began blasting their rock music.

Harry slowly walked under the awnings of the courtyard, content with watching the snowflakes slowly come down. It wasn't too chilly. Charms were probably set to prevent students from freezing. He made his way to a set of stone stairs. These stairs led down to a large rose garden. The champion walked down the steps and into the rose garden.

It was quiet, he could hardly hear the music from the Yule Ball. Quiet enough to where he could hear lips smacking against lips. Glancing at a tree, he could make out the faint shadows of two students pressed up against it. Not wanting to disturb them, Harry walked towards the far end of the garden, far away from any more possible couples in the dark.

The far end of the garden was a raised platform that overlooked the Black Lake and the rest of the garden. The platform was a large oval. The ends that were furthest from each other had steps that led down into the garden. Stone railings were on either side to prevent students from falling. There were also stone benches on either side to allow student to enjoy the view.

When Harry ascended the steps, he discovered he was not alone. Sitting on the stone that faced the Black Lake stood the Beauxbatons Champion, Fleur Delacour. The whole platform was well lit by moonlight.

"Hey Fleur." The female champion glanced back at him, meeting his eyes before turning back to the lake. She had a contemplative look on her face.

"'ello 'arry." Harry took a seat beside her on the bench.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in the Great Hall with everyone else?"

"I was never one for social events." Fleur sighed. "Especially since I 'ad an oaf for a date tonight."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Roger couldn't keep 'is eyes off my chest, I zought 'ee was resistant to my allure, bu-" Harry cut her off.

"No, not that. Everyone knows men fall to your feet." Harry gestured up and down her dress. "Especially since you look so nice to night. I meant not being one for social events."

"Zank you." Fleur smiled slightly at his compliment before answering. "When I was younger, I didn't 'ave zis problem. I loved going to parties wiz my parents and 'aving a chance to meet new children to play wiz. I always 'ad so much fun at zem." The veela beamed at the far memories.

"And then what changed?"

"I grew up."

"What, did you become too cool for them or something?" Harry joked. Fleur playfully swatted him on the arm.

"No, nozzing like zat. When a Veela begins puberty, our Veela 'eritage emerges. Being a Veela, my blood sped up puberty and I developed quickly. One day I was playing with my friends, a few months later I felt the eyes of boys running up and down my body and the envious glares from the ozzer girls." The witch looked down and rubbed her arm. "Now, when I can't avoid attending a party, I 'ide until it is time to leave."

"You hide?"

"Yes, exactly like what you and I are doing right now." Fleur tapped on the bench with a finger.

"I'm not hiding!" Harry voiced his indignation. "I'm just... just..."

"'iding?" Fleur smirked.

"Okay, maybe I am hiding." Harry gave in. He suddenly had an idea. "Fleur, seeing as we're both in hiding on the night of the Yule Ball..."

"Yes?" Harry stood and bowed, offering his hand to her.

"Would you care for a dance?"

"But we 'ave no music, we can't dance without music." Regardless, Fleur took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Then we'll make it up in our heads." Harry tapped his temple with his free hand. "And we'll sing."

"I 'ave a 'orrible singing voice."

"Then we'll hum." He offered.

"Fine." Fleur put her arms on his shoulders. Despite their age difference, Harry still managed to be slightly taller than her.

"Ladies first." Harry placed he hands at her waist. She began humming.

They danced for what seemed liked hours. They did hum for a little while, but preferred the silence and company of each other.

They rocked back and forth in an enjoyable silence. Fleur rested her head on his chest, and him on her shoulder.

The end came just too soon. Harry noticed in the distance that the Beauxbatons students were returning to their carriage.

"Fleur."

"Hmm." The veela's eyes were closed and she looked to be very comfortable resting on him. And he was quite enjoying it.

"It's time to go, I can see your schoolmates going back to the carriage." He said hesitantly. He didn't want this to end, but also didn't want either of them to get in trouble.

Fleur released him and took a half-step back.

"I guess zis is _au revoir,_ 'arry Potter." Fleur beamed.

"Good night Fleur." Harry grinned back. Without warning, Fleur wrapped her arms on his shoulders and pecked him on the lips. She turned on her heel and walked away. Stepping down the stairs , she glanced back at him on last time with a devious glint in her eyes and strode out of sight.

Harry Potter only had one thought running through his mind.

_Mon dieu_


End file.
